bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Serena Sheen
Queen Serena is Fabia's older sister and is also the Queen of Neathia. Appearance Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In addition to being Fabia's older sister, she is the acting queen of Neathia. Not one to crumble under pressure, Serena goes and sends Fabia to Earth to get help against The Gundalians. In addition, she calls the ancient and legendary "antimatter energy" to cover her home world. But The Emperor of Gundalia uses his Bakugan, Dharak to break down the shield to steal and absorb the energy's power. Serena's biggest challenge is to keep Neathia running smooth and keep the people calm and safe while waiting for Fabia and The Brawlers to help destroy Barodius and his Twelve Orders. She is extremely beautiful and pretty as Dan and the others mentioned when they first met. In Dream Escape, ''she is wondering along with Elright why the Gundalians haven't attacked Neathia in some time. While, Elright takes that as a good sign, she is not so sure. Her suspisions are correct when Barodius himself attacks Neathia, Elright is confident that nothing they do can break though the 3rd Shield. But they are shocked to see that a new, more powerful Dharak has broken through the shield easily. Afterwards, her first thought was to get all of the citizens to emergency shelters below the castle and, after they were safely out of harms way all she could do is look on in horror as their home was being overrun and destroyed from invasion. In ''Gundalian Showdown, she tries her best to calm her people's fears by telling them that the Castle Knights would protect them. But, secretly she reveals that it is not the Sacred Orb that protects them but, the other way around. In Code Eve, she is confronted by Emperor Barodius himself, right after breaking in and attacking all of the Castle's defenses, he demanded she hand over the Sacred Orb. But, she refused, calling him crazy to think she'd ever do something like that, he counters by saying it wasn't a request but an order. Still refusing to listen, she stands up from her throne and makes it clear to Barodius that if he wanted the Sacred Orb. then, he'd have to go thought her first, which he was more then willing to do. But, before he could strike her, Dan came rushing into the room and almost tackled him when the Sacred Orb warped them both away right in front of her eyes. In ''Destiny Revealed'', she later appears along side Nurzak, the Brawlers and some Castle guard's to bear wittness to the event after Dan and Barodius's final battle for possession over the Sacred Orb, which ended in his defeat. But, unwilling to accept defeat, both Barodius and Phantom Dharak make one final attempt to gain the power of the Sacred Orb, by jumping in after it, but unable to handle the power, Dharak along with Barodius are both destroyed/absorbed into the Orb. Afterwards, she thanks Dan and the Brawlers for everything they've done, for her and her people, and agrees with Nurzak about making peace between their kind. Believing that this war has taught them all about the importance of peace and sees everyone off. Bakugan Bakugan Dimensions Note: Serena has the same Bakugan as Fabia on Bakugan Dimensions. * Haos Jetro - 1000 Gs * Haos Aranaut - 1000 Gs * Haos Luxtor - 1000 Gs Gallery Anime File:Princess Fabia and Queen Serena.png Untitled.JPG Screen shot 2010-10-17 at 6.11.13 PM.png|Ren bowing before Serena CastleKnights.jpg|Queen Serena with the Battle Brawlers & Castle Knights Serena1.jpg Serena3.jpg 250px-Serena.JPG|link=Queen Serena Serena.jpg|link=Queen Serena th_190449f2.jpg|link=Queen Serena Other Serenaongate.png QueenSerena.png|Queen Serena in Bakugan Dimensions Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Neathians Category:Battle Brawlers Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Battle Brawlers